


In Excelsis Deo

by geekmystic



Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Glory to God in the Highest
Kudos: 8





	In Excelsis Deo

At the moment he was born  
And took his first human breath,  
The angelic host proclaimed,  
“Glory to God in the highest  
And on Earth peace,  
Good will toward men.”

The moment that God was most glorified  
Was NOT when he was sitting on his golden throne  
And donning his crown of jewels.  
This didn’t ring out  
When he was traveling the golden streets of Heaven,  
On his pure white horse with his large sword at his side.

God’s most glorious moment up to that point  
Was when he stretched his arms and legs in the physical world,  
When he felt the touch of cold air on his skin.  
His most glorious moment was when he became flesh  
And was born among animals and filth to two impoverished parents.  
There was no fanfare.  
There were no news reports.  
Only a few were witness to this event.

His most glorious moment was when they called him Immanuel.  
The proclamation that God was here.  
God never left.  
The reconciliation of man and God has come.  
His most glorious moment was when he shed his divine nature to dwell among us.  
And now and forever more there will be a Man sitting on the throne of Heaven.


End file.
